Neil Lurkman and the Ring of Gyges
by Connor Is Tippy Top
Summary: Neil's life is not any easy one. Left as an orphan at just 3 months old, he has never had a really home. But now, his life is about to change, but for better... or worse? And what's this business about a ring and his "Heists"? *Takes place between TLH & TSOF. A rewrite of my original story, no original series plot breaks. Rated T for mild language (Hell) & just a tad of romance.*
1. Chapter 1

**Neil Lurkman and the Ring of Gyges**

_Chapter 1: Caught Red Handed_

Hey, listen, I didn't want this to happen, but it did. If you feel any connection to this, or any change in your life, stop reading, close the window, shut down your computer, and wait. If nothing happens after a while, you can reopen your browser and read on.

But if something does happen, you're one of us. Try to find someone in your school that you suspect may not be completely human. Or get in contact with the Camp.

Your life may change, and not for the better. Good luck.

I woke up, unfamiliar with my surroundings. I remembered something about a ring. I looked around the room for about five seconds, noticing I was in a bed that you'd see at a hospital. _Great, I probably broke something_ I thought, and then I passed out.

Ω Ω Ω

The events of what had happened that day replayed in my mind as I slept. I remembered getting out of school and meeting up with my only true friend, Noel. She was the only on I brought with me on my "heists". She's like a good luck charm, ever time she's with me when I do a "heist" I never get caught, and can get more things over all.

"Hey, so where are we going today?" she asked tucking a strand of her auburn hair out of her eyes. I noticed she was wearing a hoodie and a pair of sun glasses. Perfect for the idea that just came to my mind.

"Down to the movie theater, it's an opening night for some new James Bond, so I know there'll be a bunch of people. If we can sneak in and grab a few phones, wallets, anything really, we should be good to go." I said. Yep, that's what my "Heists" are. I steal from people. Yea. I realize how bad this must sound coming from an almost 15 year old.

Well, see, I don't do then for fun or that I need them. I sell them, and use the money to help the kids at the orphanage I live at. Yea, I'm an orphan that steals things. But how am I supposed to know good from bad? My dad left my mom when I was born. Then my bad luck struck again when I was three months old; my mom died in a car accident. This left me, a three month old child, homeless due to no one really knew about my dad and my mom's parents were too old to take care of me. So I ended up in the orphanage that I've come to call home. And I use the money from my "heists" to help out the kids at there.

"So what do I do? Buy a ticket and sit there enjoying the movie as you sneak around stealing from people as you 'head down the aisle to go to the bathroom'?" she did finger quotations around the last part. Going to the bathroom was my common excuse if anyone asked why I was up during the movie.

"No, I have an idea for you, but the movies not until 7:00, so I need to check in at the orphanage before heading out. Want to come?" I asked, not yet willing to share my plan for her in case she got cold feet. Mrs. Conley was always upset if I didn't check in to the orphanage around 3:30, she gets all worried, even though I know my way around Philadelphia as good as anyone, if not better.

A few minutes off the bus stop, we reached the orphanage, a recently built building, maybe only 30 years old. It was a two story building that looked like a cross between government buildings, with round columns out front, and a wooden house, with the wood arrangement on the walls. It was shaped in a square _O_ shape, with a courtyard in the middle of the _O_ for gardening.

As we entered, Noel was barraged with questions from the younger girls who knew her, that were playing in the main room. As she went off to play "Barbie Princess" or whatever, I walked down to the main office. I was about to knock on the door when I heard a male voice say "…is ready to come to camp. No one will notice him gone during the break you have."

"No, he doesn't realize who he is; I _will not_ give up custody of him just because of who his father is. Neil is in no sort of danger." I heard Mrs. Conley say, her tone serious with a hint of anger in it. _And what does she mean "who my father is" and someone's trying to get custody of me? _I thought to myself. But why would someone want custody of me, a student with C's and D's, along with I'm dyslexic and diagnosed with ADHD.

"Liz, he is in plenty of danger. He may not know who he is, but that just prevents a margin of his scent. They _will _find him, it's only a matter of time" said the voice. Whoever he was, he obviously knew Mrs. Conley well, _and no_ one called her by her first name. And what did they mean scent; I didn't smelled that bad, did I? Also, who was "they", and why did they want to find me. _Were they the police, did they find out about me stealing? _ Thought, and at that moment, I my unluckiness decided to strike again. I leaned closer to the door, causing my backpack to fall off my arm and make a loud _Thunk_ sound.

I quickly grabbed my backpack as I heard people scrambling to the door and headed down to the bathrooms. I ran into a stall and shut the door behind me. The sound of two pairs of feet walking came closer and closer. I tensed up and prepared to be caught as someone came into the bathroom. Slowly, my feet edged up onto the toilet seat so they wouldn't be noticed. Just as I thought I was dead meat, the footsteps retreated and I heard the male voice say "Next time I come, I expect him to be ready."

I waited what must have only been three minutes, but felt like three centuries before reentering the hallway. Thankfully, Mrs. Conley was back in her office when I was out. I thought of asking her about the man she was talking to, but I felt the "Heist" was more important and that I can't let down the other kids. I knocked on the door and Mrs. Conley answered "Come in Neil, I know it's you."

"Hey Mrs. Conley, how did you know?" I asked trying to sound cheerful, and not tip her off that I had heard everything about the conversation she had earlier. I noticed she looked more weary than usual.

"Oh Neil, I can tell from your knock, it's one of the various recognizable things about you." she answered, a smile forming on her face as she talked of one of her favorite "children", me. "So what did you wish to speak about?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to check in as you always ask and to just remind you that Noel and me are going down to the movies later tonight." I said, hoping she hadn't forgotten my plans. After saying this, her face seemed to falter from her cheery attitude and became paler.

"Neil, are you sure you want to go out? It will be crowded, and there could be dangerous people there." she cautioned. _Was she afraid for my safety? Could whoever "they" was be there?_ I thought. But I overcame my nervousness, because I knew I needed this "Heist" to happen.

"Yes, I'm sure I'll be fine." I said "Thanks for caring about me. I should be back around 9:45. Noel's dad will be driving us home." Little did I know how wrong I would be.

"Alright, just be sure you're safe. And be sure to bundle up! It can be chilly out that late!" she called out as I walked out. I responded with a "Yes mam." before heading down to meet Noel at the playroom. She said bye to the other girls and with that we walked out into the bustle of Philadelphia.

Ω Ω Ω

It was just a few minutes before the movie when we actually arrived. We spent most of the time walking around the city, in a surprisingly warm February day. I decided know would be good as ever to explain my plan to Noel.

"Hey Noel, I need to talk to you." I said looking over towards here.

"Gosh, please tell me you don't need to copy my geometry homework, because I didn't even start it." she sighed. Yep, Noel's always like that, revolving her moods around, even more than most girls.

"What? No! That's not it!" I responded, surprised at the fact she hadn't done her homework yet, she always is doing it.

"Then what do you need?" she asked, her curiosity suddenly peaked.

I sighed, then went on to say "Noel, I haven't been honest with you completely. The reasons I've brought you along tonight isn't that I want your "Good Luck", I need you to become a distraction for me."

"What? Then why?" she exclaimed, an astonished look emerging on her face.

"I need… well I…" I took a breath then quickly said "I need you to act like your pick pocketing someone and purposely get caught so I can actually be pocketing things from others." I closed my eyes and looked down, not knowing what her response would be. At first I heard her take a sharp intake of breath, then quietly, but still covered in anger say "Neil Lurkman, if you think I will actually _steal and get caught_ for you then you're completely crazy! And I can barely stand coming along with you for your "Heists"! I only came to try to stop you, at this rate you'll end up in jail!"

I was astonished at her response and started to mumble sorry when she said "However, I will be seeing this movie, and if you _even dare_ to try to pickpocket someone, I'll have you on your way to jail faster than you can even blink!"

I agreed, and we went down to our seats. I made it about twenty five minutes before the urge to pickpocket was getting almost impossible to ignore. I tried going to the drinking my Jic Jac (The world's greatest vintage soda) that I smuggled in, eating my pop tart (also smuggled in), and even going to the bathroom, but nothing helped, When I sat back down I looked over at Noel, who was completely engrossed in the movie. I decided to pickpocket something small, like just a dollar or something to settle my nerves.

I looked over to my right, where a man looking about 50 or so, sat. He had black hair with strands of gray, and a long black beard that was also peppered with gray. I looked down at his coat pocket, hoping to see a wallet or a couple of loose coins when I saw something much stranger. I saw a ring that was made of gold, with a single stripe of a bluish metal down the center, perhaps cobalt. _One ring to rule them all_ I thought to myself as I reached out a hand to grab the ring. I succeeded in securing the ring and was about to put it on myself when I heard a male voice say "I wouldn't do that if I was you."

I stared at where the voice had come from and saw the man looking at me. He continued to say "I knew you would be tempted by my treasure, for I have watched you since you were born. I was told you would be the greatest of all thieves and that in order to save my treasure, I must turn you over."

I saw Noel look over and instantly look angry at the fact that this man had caught me trying to steal from him. To stop her from making a scene and out of my nervousness of what this guy had just said was "Turn me over? As in, to the police?"

The man laughed a deep bellowing laugh, which caused the entire theater to look over at us. _Great, just what I needed _I thought when the man interrupted me thinking "The police? Why, of course not! To my sponsor of course!" And with that, he snapped his fingers, making all of hell break loose.

Around the room, women that all had similar features, skinny body, long wavy black hair, a various type of purse on their shoulder, stood up. At first, I thought they were all huge James Bond fans that were mad at the man and me for interrupting the movie. That's when they transformed.

Their bodies became scaly looking, with a green hue to them, and their legs morphed to the ends of a snake, making them do a slither-walk. Their purses become long whips with objects that look like a metal ball. They turned and stared directly at me, and instantly I wanted to go hide.

"What the heck are those things?" asked Noel, backing up into me in order to get farther from the monsters.

"What child? You can see them too? Well, my sponsor will be even more proud of me!" the man said. He then turned to the monsters and clapped his hands. Not even a second later, the monsters came charging at Noel and me. That's when things got even stranger. A man stood up in the crowd, along with two teenagers next to him. The man then drew a spear that looked sharp enough to puncture through solid concrete, while both of the teens held unsheathed swords that matched each other, as if made by the same person for the two teens who had a striking resemblance.

They then proceeded to charge the snake-women, the teens charging towards the front rows, while the man sprinted towards the end rows. I focused mostly on the man, who seemed to be an excellent spearman, cutting down three of the snake-women before they could even react. However, the teens were just as skilled with their swords, slashing through the monsters quickly.

That's when I noticed the screaming. I looked around and noticed all the people panicking and just causing a general ruckus. The doors where being swarmed, and I felt bad for the ticket collector outside the doors before my back exploded in pain. I spun to see a snake-woman holding one of the whips raised for yet another strike. _At me._ I don't know what made me think what I was about to do was a smart idea, but I dove at her, arms outstretched like a pro football player would do.

I slammed into her, and heard _Thunk _as the snake-woman slammed into the seat in front of mine. I looked up, and noticed she was knocked out. Hauling myself up, I noticed that most of the snake-women had become sand-like powder. I over to Noel, and noticed she was fighting off a snake-woman with her popcorn bucket in the main aisle. I started to run to help here when my back shot up in pain again. I twisted around, thinking I had been hit again, when I noticed the particular whip the snake-woman I had tackled. It was coated in a green liquid.

Somehow, I recognized it as poison. _As if my life isn't bad enough_ I thought before collapsing to the ground. That's when the man stood over me. "If you think you've won tonight, think again. I have an idea that will be far worse than what I had originally planned. Goodbye, Neil Lurkman." And with that, he disappeared. Seriously, there was a puff of smoke and he was gone. And then I passed out.

Ω Ω Ω

"Hey glad to see your awake, sleeping beauty, but you have some questions to answer."

***Omega's Note: ****Hey guys, what's up? Hope you enjoyed the story. And yes, this is a rewrite of my original story, also by the same title. If you're wondering why I'm rewriting this, is because I lost the next couple chapters in the original story, and I didn't really like the way it was turning out. Either way, my schedule for updating this will most likely be random, with a chapter coming out at max every dozen days. Once again, hope you enjoyed this, and if you want to, please review so I can see your thoughts on the story. Omega, Out. (Yes, I realize how cheesy that is.)*******


	2. Chapter 2

Hop illNeil Lurkman and the Ring of Gyges

_Chapter 2: As If History Wasn't Confusing Enough_

"Hey glad to see you're awake, sleeping beauty, but you have some questions to answer."

I managed to pull myself up to see two boys I vaguely recognized, but that didn't stop me from rambling on. "What did I do?" I asked quickly "Are you teen cops or something? The FBI? Look, I only did it to help the other orphans, see, they get like no Christmas or birthday presents, so I sell the stuff to buy them things. Don't blame Mrs. Conley she didn't teach me to do it."

The teens quickly glanced at each other, the shorter one whispering "Cops? Should we?" but the one taller one shook his head and said "No, don't, he's been through enough." The taller one then looked at me and said "Alright, first what's your name and age?"

"Neil, Neil Lurkman," I responded, glad that they weren't cops or the FBI "I turn 15 in like two weeks or so. So, um, where am I?"

The shorter one responded "Camp Halfblood, home for all demigods of any parentage. Welcome to both your haven, and your hell."

"A demigod? Like half-human, half-god? Like Hercules and those guys from the old Greek stories?"

"Well, at least you know that much. But those aren't just legends or myths. They actually exist, like me and Travis here." Continued the shorter one

"Yea, Connor's right, those stories are true, like Zeus, Hades, Athena, and all of the other Gods. Connor and I are sons of Hermes." The one that must be Travis said.

"No, wait, that doesn't make sense. Aren't the Gods supposed to be from Greece, not you know, Philadelphia?" I asked "Wait, are we still in Philadelphia?"

"Follow us." Connor said as he pointed to the crutches besides me. I wondered why I would need crutches when it all came back to me. The movie, the ring, the strange man, the fight, the poison, and Noel. _Noel. _My brain rushed as I practically screamed "The girl I was with, is she alright?"

"Noel? She's fine man, it's been like, what three or four days from that fight?" Travis said. That's when I realized why I recognized them. "You were there! You were those guys that fought those, those, uhh, Snake-Ladies" I pointed at them as I practically dropped the crutches.

"Scythian Dracaenae is their proper name, but yeah, snake-ladies works too." Connor said as he helped me up and out of the room. We ended up outside on a deck that seemed to surround the entire house. "So why were you there?" I asked "Like why would you come out there? We clearly aren't in Philadelphia."

I said that first part because as I stepped outside, I saw that we weren't anywhere near Philadelphia. There were these cabins directly in front of us, each one a different type. One looked like your normal camp cabin, but then there was one glowing bright orange-yellow, one that was all steam-punk and mechanical, one that look like a greenhouse, one that was a giant Barbie house, and then others I couldn't even begin to describe. They were in the shape of a U, with more coming out at the side, kind of like an Omega-shape.

Of to the right was a building that looked to have art supplies, along with a volleyball court, a lake with some kids canoeing, and farther off was an amphitheater. I looked over the right and saw an arena –like building, and something that looked like a Forge.

"Uhh, why does there have to be a forge at a camp?" I asked, looking at the brothers. "Remember how we said those myths were true?" Travis said. I nodded "Well, in those myths were monsters. Those monsters are real, as you saw with the Dracaenae. Being a Demigod, which you are, it's our job to fight them and do as the Gods tell basically. Also, we're on Long Island, near Ney York City. As to your question as why we were there, that's for another time with Chiron. Lunch is in an hour, go find Noel, she should be at archery right now. And with that, Travis and Connor ran off to a group of other campers.

I still had a million more questions: _Who's my godly parent? How exactly did we get to this place? Who's Chiron? What monsters do I need to fight?_ And a ton more. Confused, I headed off towards the arena looking building, assuming that practice would be held there. Along the way, I realized my hands could still reach out and grab things. Within a few minutes, I had gathered two cellphones, and iPod, a bunch of strange gold coins.

About teen meters from the arena I felt something pull my crutch out from under me. I slammed down, and rolled onto my back. It felt as if needles were piercing my skin as I remembered the poisoned metal that sliced my back. Seeing stars, I looked up to see a brute of a girl standing up me.

"Hey punk, welcome to camp. But we have a ceremony for the new kids like you." And with that, she picked me up and through me to the other people next to her. They looked as if an ape had joined the Marines, all buff and ugly. I was being held over one of their shoulders, fireman style. I looked under my shoulder to see that I was being hauled to the bathrooms. I had watched enough T.V. to know where this was going.

Quickly, I prayed to whatever god was my parent _Dad, or mom, well I'm assuming you're a guy since my real mom was around for a bit. Sorry, off topic, but uh, please help me out of this. I don't want to the total fool, I saw a girl earlier, and she looked pretty cute. If I at least get dunked, don't let her see. Uh, amen. Wait no, thank you? I have never real prayed before so sorry if this is a bad one_.

I assumed my parent must have heard me, because right before we entered the room I heard a "Clarisse, don't." I looked up to see a guy with blonde hair standing in front (or behind, depending on how you describe things while upside down). Behind him was a girl with dark skin, and hair the color of chocolate. Thankfully or unthankfully, I saw Noel in the crowd that followed these two people.

"What's it to you, Jason?" said the girl I thought must be Clarisse "We have a special introduction for these new kids."

"Clarisse, just don't. Look at his back, then tell me you should do that." Jason pointed at my back and I heard the person holding me curse and practically drop me. I grimaced at what I was about to see, and looked up.

"Oh shit." I muttered. My back was a sickly green color, with long thin scabs converging up towards my left shoulder. I felt sick, and started to vomit while still upside down. Unluckily, it landed on the person carrying me, and they jumped back and dropped me. I wanted to say sorry, but all that came out of me was a curse as I landed on my back for the second time.

Quickly, the blond guy helped me up to my feet and said "Piper, go get Will and Lauren. Also, Annabeth, please track down Travis and Connor. They were supposed to make sure he _didn't_ come outside until healed." He turned to me and said "Hey, I'm Jason, nice to meet you. Sorry about Clarisse and her friends, there children of Ares. The war god."

"So it's true? Those guys, Travis and Connor, they weren't messing with me. The gods are still around?" I asked him while he helped me hobble over to a bench. He then said "Yeah, but not only the Greek gods. You know the Roman gods?" I nodded "Well, they exist too. Like each god has different aspects; their Greek side, and their Roman side. We're at Camp Halfblood, the Greek demigod camp. And then there's Camp Jupiter, the Roman Demigods. I'm actually a Roman Demigod, son of Jupiter. And there is a guy, Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, who we think might be there. But it's a long and confusing story, so I won't bore you. Look, here comes Will and Lauren."

My head hurt from what Jason told me, but two campers that looked as if they were surfers, the whole California look, came over with a box what I assumed must be medical supplies. The girl, who introduced herself as Lauren, told me to lie down on my stomach on the bench. The guy, Will, helped me take of my shirt, which it was in ruins from the fight. They opened the box and pulled out glass-vials that looked as if they were filled with hone. "Drink up." Lauren said.

I was expecting a caramel or honey flavor, but it tasted like lime Jic-Jac. I practically spit it up from the surprise. "What is this stuff?" I asked, looking up as Will wiped a cream colored salve over my back. "Nectar, drink of the gods. Don't have too much, because you literally will burn up." After Will finished with the salve I instantly felt my back start to feel better. I put on a new shirt and then I heard someone scream.

I looked up to see Travis and Connor being dragged, yes literally dragged, with a rope around their legs, by a girl with blond hair, and the girl Piper. She approached and Jason said "Annabeth, Piper, I said find them, not torture them."

"We tried to, but we couldn't find them anywhere. Thankfully, Annabeth had this idea of a trap. We caught them trying to sneak into the camp store." said Piper

"And it worked well." finished Annabeth "Now explain yourselves why you let Neil out when he wasn't healed properly!"

"Check his pockets." responded the brothers at the same time. All eyes turned to my shorts. Jason raised an eyebrow, and then padded my pockets. A few of the gold coins came rattling out. "Wait, I can, uh, explain, kinda." I said, worried that I would be unwelcome now that I had stolen from them, but it was too late. Will pulled me up and started to pull up my pockets along with Jason. Everything fell out, all to Travis' and Connor's amusement.

Annabeth was the first to respond "No surprise there." followed by Jason's nod and Piper's grin. "Travis, go get a bed made for him." Connor said. But as everyone did this, their focus wasn't on me, but above me. I looked up I saw a white circle with a caduceus in the middle floating above me.

"What's that mean?" I asked, startled by the fact a giant beacon appeared above my head. "It means that you're our brother. You're a son of Hermes, God of Messengers, Travelers, and Thieves.

Ω Ω Ω

It was at dinner when I was formally introduced to the camp, by Dionysus. "Everyone please say 'Hello' or whatever you kids say nowadays, to our new camper Nile Larkin." Chiron, who I meet after my claiming, whispered in his ear. Dionysus then stated "Sorry, Neil Lurkman." I got a few cheers at that, and it'd made me feel pretty welcome. I went and offered to the brazier. I passed Noel and she gave me a smile.

We had talked earlier, me apologizing for taking her on my "Heists". She just laughed, and responded "It's fine, it's in your blood after all." Turns out she was demigod too, daughter of Tyche, goddess of Luck and Fortune. "That explains why you're good luck for me." I told her, which she then punched me in my arm in her playful manner. It felt as if life couldn't get any better. Oh, how that was about to change.

"Neil, please come here. There is something you need to see."

***Omega's Note: So sorry for being gone so-o-o long. I've been working on an original story that even my Creative Writing teacher says I have a chance it may be published if it turns out well. :D So thanks to my teacher and Natalie (brightblueconverse). Check out her page for some cool stories. 3 you Natalie :P Next chapter may be whenever, so stay somewhat tuned. See ya***


End file.
